wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hero Vs. Arbiter
Note! This battle is over! -Hero Forever enters the battle arena- -a black shadow forms on the ground several yards in front of Hero Forever. Rays of light emanate in all directions from the shadow, while a dark mass rises from the ground. The mass begins to take shape, and with a white flash, Deathwalker appears.- Hero Forever: Cheap special effects... Deathwalker13000: "...Special effects? I'm not trying to look flashy... Very well. On to buisiness. You know the rules...this time, we don't quit, nobody interferes, until one of us has won. Are you ready?" Hero: I'm ready. -Summons a fire sword- Arbiter: "...very well. We always start...at level one." -summons a light sword, holds it out- Arbiter: "At your ready." (*Saber-X watches in interest*) Saber-X1138: "This should be interesting." -Hero Forever charges at Deathwalker with the fire sword in hand- Hero: BRING IT ON! -Deathwalker holds his ground and parries the blow.- -Hero Forever swings the sword wildly at Deathwalker- Neon: If you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, what makes you think you'll hit Deathwalker... Hero: .....When did I ever try to hit the broad side of a barn? -Deathwalker fires a small beam of light at HeroForever, not powerful enough to damage her, but to get her attention- Arbiter: "...Never turn your back on an adversary... If you lose your focus, you fall in battle!" Magma Dragoon: -Anyone wants popcorn here? -Hero Forever swings the sword diagonally, releasing a fire wave that shoots towards Deathwalker- Hero: BURN VILLAIN! (mutters) "Level one." -Deathwalker deliberately runs into the fire wave and absorbs it. His eyes glow with fire.- Neon: Hey Magma I want some of that popcorn. Can you pass the butter? I think it would make watching Hero's miserable failure even more enjoyable. Hero: Hey! You wanna' go Saber?! Why do you people think I'm so weak?!! -Shoots fire all over the place- Neon: Because you're a hero. Arbiter: "No......Many Heroes are strong. Good prevails over evil.....and that's why I'll win." -Deathwalker stands and waits for Hero to make a move.- Neon: If you consider yourself "good", then perhaps you could explain why I see a table labeled "Evil-doer" on your user page. -Deathwalker does not take his eyes off Hero, in case she ambushes him while he's speaking- Arbiter: "Sometimes.........you must do what is considered dark and evil to do what is truly right." Neon: Although that seems to me like an unwise perspective, I shall nonetheless respect it. Carry on... -Hero Forever begins to glow a bright red. Her eyes also glow. She hovers above the battlefield, surrounded by fire- (in an echoing voice) Hero: NOW I'LL SHOW YOU! Arbiter: "......come up with your own lines." -Deathwalker waits for Hero to attack him- -Hero Forever shoots a massive ray of lava mixed with fire at Deathwalker- Hero: Yeah?! So what if I stole that line from Sonic the Hedgehog?!! -Deathwalker usees telekinesis to levitate the burning mass in front of him, then freezes it into solid obsidian. He shatters the rock.- Neon: The fact that you stole that quote from Sonic the Hedgehog makes you an amateur hero. And you should know that Deathwalker can control lava...he did in my previous fight... -Hero Forever sprints forward and knees Deathwalker in the gut- -Deathwalker phazes, causing the molecules in his body to solidify. Hero knees Deathwalker's titanium-hard stomach- -Hero Forever, uninjured, slashes at Deathwalker with the fire sword- -The sword bounces off Deathwalker's body, not even leaving a scratch.- Category:Battles that Deathwalker13000 has participated in Category:Battles that Hero Forever has participated in